


best friends - norenmin

by jibreads



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Fluff and Smut, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Sex, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Smut, Smutty, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, introduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibreads/pseuds/jibreads
Summary: Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno are best friends.Jaemin and Jeno like eachother and like Renjun as well, but he knows nothing about it...What happens when the two boys find a package addressed to the innocent boy injun from a questionable website?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first story on ao3 and I just want to say before you read this.. this book has a lotta smut and shit so if you like that read on but if you don't.. Why are you even here?
> 
> Also P.S I'm not great at writing smut, I just thought writing a smut book would be fun lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy either way <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little introduction to everything ;)

Jaemin Renjun and Jeno are best friends. They have been like that ever since the start of high school, till now (when they started college, all of them going to the same one). The three didn't want to live in the dorms as they thought they were absolutely disgusting on the insides, yeah, it wasn't the ideal type of living.

So, the decided to rent a house, all of them giving money to the bills and such as all of them had part time jobs at places like: a convenient store (Renjun), a dance instructor (Jaemin, he's the one who lets the money spill in, that job gives him a lot of pay) and Jeno worked at his Grandmother's cafe that was a little far away from the university.

Their home was pretty nice, they planted flowers on the outside which made the house have a pop of colour as it was a simply just a white house made of white brick. It didn't look the best, but it was fine for the three of them, they didn't mind it at all as it was close to the college. There were two things about Jeno and Jaemin nobody would really expect. They had a _thing_ going on that Renjun didn't have a clue about.

Both of them liked each other and from things like kissing, fucking secretly (jaemin being a switch, he didn't mind being a bottom when it was with Jeno cuz we all know he's daddy) they have started to like each other even more. With their secret sort of relationship they tried to hide everything from Renjun, but sometimes he would nearly catch them doing something _freaky_ and there had been a couple of times that this happened.

Once, Jaemin and Jeno had been fucking late at night in Jeno's bedroom (all of them having their own room) as they thought Renjun was sleeping in his room, but a little while after they started they could hear someone walking about outside the room so they stopped, in came Renjun with tear stained cheeks; he had been having a nightmare and came to Jeno because he was scared. Luckily it was dark so before Renjun saw them they put the duvet cover on top of them, pulling up their trousers underneath the material. Renjun just thought they had been cuddling so he just joined them, not knowing what they had been doing before (possibly not hearing the moans because he was too caught up in crying).

There were many other times this happened but because he was always nearly catching them they always wondered what it would be like if Renjun joined them, making them both start to have feelings towards the soft, tiny boy.

Jaemin and Jeno never knew it would get to this point, as from the start they had only been friends along with Renjun but now.. They had a 'friends with benefits type of thing going on and Renjun didn't even know anything about any of it. 

Plus if Jaemin and Jeno went to parties, Renjun never came because he would always say " _i wasn't invited, and I don't want to go either."_ so even if the two boys did _something_ at the party he would never know because he didn't come, so by now he could've knew about this but he's an introvert and a shy person, always flustered when people talked to him, which Jaemin and Jeno thought was so cute. 

Renjun was just so cute, it made them want to bend him over and take turns to break him and watch him tremble underneath them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin get freaky and renjun does something while their gone...

"Hey Injun I'm just going away to collect Jaemin from late night classes, okay?" Jeno says, stepping into Renjun's room without permission again. "Okay, see you when you come back." The boy smiles at Jeno as he looks up from his phone, nodding his head and looking back down; going back to what he was doing. (looking at animal crossing new horizons pictures and memes on Instagram.)

"I'll be back soon." The muscular male walks out of the room and down the stairs, grabs his car keys from the kitchen table and heads outside. Now, Jeno wasn't particularly rich or anything, but he did have a sports car parked outside the bland home they lived in. He would say he's pretty proud to say he drives 'this beauty'.

He unlocks the car and gets into it and buckles up his seat belt, looking out at many drunk student stumbling the streets, he rolls his eyes like he doesn't do this when he's drunk. "Silly people.." Driving off, he speeds down the road. He was pretty late for Jaemin already, he told him to pick him up at ten pm and already it was ten thirty.

"I always have to be late, don't I?" He mentally punches himself, thinking about how cold of a night it was and Jaemin standing out in it, in probably nothing but a t-shirt and ripped jeans as he always wore. The college was close from where they lived but too far too walk (well if you're lazy) especially by yourself in the freezing weather. (cough cough, Jaemin)

Once he got near the college he seen a figure standing under one of the street lights that were illuminating the area, and as he came closer he could make out blue hair then knowing who it was; Jaemin. He was stood by the parking lot, it looked like a zombie apocalypse, there was hardly anyone around and there were no cars left in the parking lot.

Jeno beeped his horn on the car, the quiet area surrounding them making it sound louder than it actually was. He seen Jaemin jump and look around as he had got a fright from the beep, he chuckled and he couldn't help but think that it was so effortlessly cute. How could Na Jaemin be so adorable?

The brown haired male drove into the parking lot and parked randomly, not even caring if he was in the lines, sure, nobody else was there so how did it matter? He stopped the car and ran a hand through his hair, rolling down the car window and shouts over to Jaemin, "Come on, baby. Get in." He smiles a bit, watching Jaemin rush over; seeing as it was cold and the car would definitely be warmer so he wanted to get there faster, I mean it was super cold, not just a little bit cold.

When Jaemin got in and put on his seat belt, Jeno's hand immediately went to Jaemin's upper thigh and he kept it there (and Jaemin didn't mind either). "How were the classes?" The brown haired male asked the other who was still shaking a bit; but warmer now that Jeno had put the heating on to warm up the car.

"Meh.. They were okay, boring as usual. They're always boring." Jaemin says, sighing and crossing his arms, looking out of the window but looking back at Jeno almost immediately when he felt the hand that was on his thigh get increasingly higher and higher till it nearly got to his crotch area making him become flustered and stop the other boys hand by grabbing it. "What are you doing?" He asks, sounding like he was offended (but in reality he loved it ;-) )

"What do you think, Jaemin?" Jeno replies, ripping his hand out of his grip and placing it back where it was beforehand. The blue haired becomes flustered, he thinks he knows what he'll do next if he puts his hand higher, but, he could just be thinking wrong. "I-I don't know.. honestly." He says, mentally slapping himself for stuttering in front of Jeno, Lee fucking Jeno.

The other says nothing back as he trails his hand even higher till its placed just beside his crotch area, making Jaemin become tense as he squeezes his thighs together and looks away from the other, making Jeno smirk even more than he already was, this little bunny was so so adorable.

"You do know, don't you? Don't lie to me." The older male says, grabbing Jaemin's chin with his free hand, making him look directly at him. He stares into his eyes and Jaemin's breath hitches as the hand that was previously in his thigh was now resting on his crotch area.

"Yes.. I do know."

"Don't lie, it's bad. Just tell the truth and be honest." He replies, squeezing the area his hand was placed. Jaemin squeaks, and blushes a deep red colour.

"Do you like that? hm?" He starts to palm the others crotch, watching him bite his lip. He knows he's surpressing his moans, it's obvious by the way he shuts his eyes, and bites his lip harder. 

but soon enough it'll be too hard keep his noises back. 

\- 

Renjun sat at home, in his bedroom as usual, waiting for his two best friends to come back home. It got to the point where he thought they'd never come back.. but them being gone gave him an idea. 

He got off of his bed and walked to his desk that was located in the corner of his room. Upon that desk was his laptop, the laptop in which he mostly used just for homework and stuff like that. He hadn't really used it for much more, so, he was going to today. 

The boy took it and went back onto his bed again like before, he got comfortable and opened the laptop and turned it on. 

He knew when Jaemin and Jeno got home, they'd check on him to see if he was okay (as they normally did) and what he was searching up on Google was something he definitely didn't want them to see. 

Ah yes, you're wondering what website he went on, right? Well, he had been thinking about doing this for a while.. It was a sex toy website. Some of the people in his class had been talking about how good this type of stuff felt and he wanted to try some of it out himself. 

Obviously, he wasn't dating anyone and he didn't have anyone particularly special that would want to do stuff like that with him, so he supposed he would just have to compromise. 

So, when he got onto the website, he looked for a while. He added a few things to his basket; dildos, vibrators, etc. Though, he only bought a couple, but, his personal favourite thing that he bought had to be the pretty glass dildo he bought. It was just glass but it had a pink glass heart at the top. 

"Pretty." He says, as he looks at it for one last time before purchasing it and everything else he has decided to buy. He was pretty excited to get these in the mail, he knows he'll probably be sitting around for days waiting for it to come, but it'll be there soon. 


End file.
